custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ToaGonel
Welcome to the wiki m8. Leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything. Max the paranoid android (talk) 17:35, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Hello Gonel, and welcome to the collective. I am Pitcat-Ca, and I highly suggest you join us to survive the cleanse. I suggest you equip a krana to do so. If you have any questions that cannot be answered via the wealth of knowledge shared by the Hive Mind, you can ask any of us. Make sure to read the Manual of Style before you make any pages. I would invite you onto chat, but that is no longer needed. Welcome to the nest. [[User:Pitcat|'Hail']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] 19:48, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Stumpy amd the Bohrok Takeover First off, I would like to let you know that Stumpy appreciates your use of his proper name. It's not often that he meets folks you do that. You should feel free to address him by his nickname though, it saves a good deal of time and he's the only one bothered by it. This article should give you a good idea of who Stumpy is as a character. These blogs trace the birth and early concepts of the character. Assuming you are asking where he fits into the fanon universe, read his article, that should tell you what you need to know. Assuming you are asking where he fits into the recent bohrok takeover, well... After logging on today, I discovered that Stumpy had hacked my account. He was taking the opportunity to greet his bohrok "brethren" via the memeverse (It's mentioned on his page, but I have not yet disclosed detailed much information on this fascinating universe). Unfortunately, the collective did not take to his greeting very well, viewing him as a hybrid to be cleaned, not a friend to be hugged. Stumpy does not, unfortunately, brush aside such insults lightly, and thus an argument broke out. Stumpy is currently wanted by the collective, and is in hiding. As far as I know, he is still in his room eating the party size pizza he ordered. With my money. Anyways, hope that helped. Excelsior! 02:54, April 2, 2016 (UTC) You can remove it yourself. Talk | Stories'' '' '' Hey there, Gonel. I've made a couple of changes to your category page. Typically, category pages offer a brief sentence explaining the type of information they can redirect you towards. The larger expansion that you had added is not required and would perhaps be better-placed on an actual mainspace article. lol Kneeler (talk | ) 01:32, April 30, 2016 (UTC) I think I should be able to do it. Just to clarify, do you want me to draw the banner's design, or a picture of the banner with the design? Excelsior! Your battle flag, sir. Excelsior! I would say yes, to that. This wiki promotes free image use. So long as that creation is confirmed to be a member of that species by the original creator then I don't think there would be a problem there. The only rules are that the page below 2000 bytes and the creator must be inactive. So if a page is above the stub limit, you cannot adopt it no matter if the user is inactive or not. So yeah, if there's a page that's under 2000 bytes and the user is inactive, you can just adopt it. Vahi Hello ToaGonel! I wasn't planning to do anything with the Vahi (Toa) page, so you can step in if you want. See ya! --Diebeq5b (talk) 18:09, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Ikr. Still waiting for the part where Skull Scorpio takes over the world, but oh well. Thanks, and welcome back :P. Sorry for the late reply! That is an interesting idea, actually. Might put my plans on hold until we get pics of the art book. Although, I've heard that LEGO won't be releasing anything for the original 2016 or for what 2017 would have been, so idk. LEGO's been very vague about the death of BIONICLE, so we'll see. As requested. Let me know if you want your colors changed (I'd say you could do it yourself, but there's a lot of spots to do it at :P). Thanks for the heads up. What did you happen to think of my articles, by the way? Kralich (talk) 20:47, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Gonel, my good man! Hello! Also Category:Groups Sardines of CBW Me and mizz formed a group and it'd be super cool if you could come join us with your under-1000-edits-ness. Kralich (talk) 21:57, October 9, 2016 (UTC) MOC's: Thanks for the feed-back on my MOC blog, I'm glad there are peopl willing to give constructive critisism. (Last time I tried to have a MOC reviewed, it didn't end well.) I look forward to the instructions on the Kragator Sword. -- Toa Tasorin (talk) 05:18, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Gonel, I'd been trying to come up with a weapon for a new character inspired by War from Darksiders. This will help a ton in getting his huge sword build. -- Toa Tasorin (talk) 20:21, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Signature Thanks for de help with the signature ToaSintras777 (talk) 20:31, October 28, 2016 (UTC)ToaSintras777 Halloween Writing Contest 2016 Second Place Congratulations Gonel! You've won second place in the Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Halloween Writing Contest 2016 with your story Amalgamation! Your prize for your userpage: Congratulations on your winning! Thanks, man, and congrats to you, too. Your story was a really great Bionicle reimagining of some classic horror themes, that was carried well, I enjoyed it quite a lot. Excelsior! Don't worry, my laptop got fried (hence my absence) so I can't really write anything right now and lost everything I'd already started writing, meaning it would probably be best if you wrote the episode :P Congrats on the Rollback position! "Autobots, roll back!" (I dunno, I thought that was funny). The Mighty Thode looks kindly upon your offering. (Wow that was fast.) Thanks for the welcome, ToaGonel. It's nice to have someone welcome me within seconds of me making my first edit :) 777stairs (talk) 18:21, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man I'm glad to be contributing to this wiki I love making bionicles! (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 23:30, May 11, 2017 (UTC)) Theropx Hello ToaGonel, and thank you for your message! I did not know about that piece of canon on Tyrant's species, it is interesting information indeed. A solution I can come up with would be to make the Theropx into a subspecies. As Greg stated that the "manufacturing process" of TSO species changed over time (which explains the different appearances and powers), maybe the Theropx could have deviated from the "baseline" version of the species and become culturally independent in Odina. This could also shed some light into why TSO and company settled Odina (maybe wanting to conquer/unify the species or something). This would make Diugn and Tyrant, in particular, part of the Theropx subspecies (they both share the "absorption and emission" power in their own way, and Diugn can use Kanohi powers, which can't be done by TSO and the rest). I don't know what do you think, I'm open to ideas. --Diebeq (talk) 02:37, May 19, 2017 (UTC) RE: The article It appears to me what happened is, this guy is new to the Wiki, and he was making his first article, and so he decided to copy and paste the template from my Baelzebus article (which according to the message he left in the article's archive is his favorite article ever :D) with the intent to modify it. But he hasn't done that yet so as it stands the article is doomed to deletion unless he suddenly comes in and edits it further. Sad, but what can you do? If you want, you can go to the article creator and try to encourage him to work on it further, but i'm not sure what good it'll do. Dat Oni 16:16, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Hello, Im sorry for the disruption on my Wolf Raiden; and also i was re-edit it and then you remove it Is there by any chance i can return back my page, im just new here so forgive me for the mistakes Regards, WolfRaiden11 (talk) 00:56, August 1, 2017 (UTC)WolfRaiden11 Thank you very much, sorry that i did forgot to add in some stuff and i may erase the message but the mistakes wont happen again, Thank you, Turaga WolfRaiden11 (talk) 01:52, August 1, 2017 (UTC)WolfRaiden11 Testing new signature. --''SURRENDER OR RUN'' 18:09, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, it's good to be back, and I'm glad to see people are still here over a year after bionicle ended again. As for discord, I'll admit I've never used it before. Is it a chat like the old one, or a voice chat? If it's the latter, I may avoid it I'm afraid - asides from having no microphone, I have confidence issues and hardly speak IRL, and wouldn't be much better online XD. Ah, ok then. In that case I'll definitely get round to making an account in the coming days. I joined the Discord just now, so hit me up there if you want to! 'Toa Fairon ' Hey Gonel. Just wanted to drop by and tell you that I am really enjoying Lies in the Light. It is incredibly innovative for the second generation and I do like all the Easter Eggs you have in there. So far it's a very fun story and I do like the shift to the Islanders (shoutout to Arker). Great work, my friend. Discord link? Hi, Gonel! Would you mind giving me a link to the Discord channel? (For reference, I tried asking another admin, but after briefing me on the current state of the channel, he suggested that I ask you, which is why I'm here.) Wikikinetic (talk) 04:14, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Good sir, have you any thoughts on my newest character and corresponding article, Paato? Hello Participation Thank you for your participation in the Okoto Writing Contest! We are very glad you entered. For your participation, you receive a banner, which you can proudly display on your userpage, saying that you participated in the contest. The best of luck to you in the next contest you enter! So, now that I'm back, is the discord server still up, or have we gotten a new one? I've seen screenshots of conversations in it on the CBW tumblr page and my curiosity has been piqued. Dat Oni 23:13, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Toa Cordak My reasoning toward one of the toa cordak having a mask of repusion or distrupion is because the fanbase need fanon members that wear one of those masks and I think a hero should have that. I would like to make a standard version of the mask and there is no media with the fanon members on the page and nothing says any of the masks on any pages of this wiki. so I would like one or any of them to be changed to Felnas or Crast. actually I like most of the choices but the choice for the mask of sonics I disagree with I think at least one member should have a immoral mask like how in the toa mahri matoro has the mask of reanimation.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 01:06, April 20, 2019 (UTC) I absolutely love your Riptide spotlight! Really deep commentary that I appreciate tremendously! Hey man, thanks for writing. I certainly have no problem with you referencing anything you want, just keep in mind that the stuff I wrote includes tons of material that was originally created by other users and they may feel differently about their content. VarkanaxTalk 08:35,8/31/2019 Participation Thank you for your participation in the Summer Writing Contest, with your entry Ballad to All That is Summer! Here is your banner, as promised. Cheers! Participation Thank you for your participation in the Dark Hunter MOC Contest, with your entry Target! This contest was a lot of fun, and it was great to have you be part of it! For your participation, here's a banner for your page! Thanks!